


Ruminations

by Merfilly



Category: Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec thinks on what he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruminations

Never human. That very knowledge had taken Swamp Thing by surprise, nearly killing him. Woodrue's discovery that he was no more than a product of The Green, its defender, had shaken his very existence.

Maybe it was Alec's memories and impressions that left him wondering if he was less than the people he had interacted with for so long. Or, maybe, it was Abby herself, the woman he loved so strongly. How could he be just a plant, and offer his love to her, when she was the ideal he dreamed of possessing as a lover?

Abby knew the answer. Wrapped up in her love, Swamp Thing knew Alec lived on in him, and there was no 'better' or 'worse' between their evolutions.

He would always place her above himself, though, for her wisdom and ability to love him fully.


End file.
